School Love?
by missinghalo55
Summary: Haruka's is a outcast and has a crush on Michiru. Michiru is popular so does Haruka have a chance? Is this year different or the same as last? Chapter 14 finally uploaded.
1. Boring Day

Title: School Love?  
  
Author: x X Blizzard X x  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own sailormoon....::just the story:: ;-)  
  
Haruka's School Life  
  
Summer ended. Woohoo. School starts. School. Damn, I hate that word. Every American school has what students call it, the "social scale." The top is the jocks, cheerleaders, you know, the popular people. Next are the bullies, druggies, mostly the bad guys. Third are all the people that don't fit in social one and two. You guessed it: loners, losers, dorks, outcasts, teachers, etc. Well, some teachers are "cool" enough to fit in social one, which was very rare. Me? Well, its social three. Usually popular people don't pay attention to social two and three. They only pay attention to people who are cute, pretty, available, and had a nice body. Social two only picks on social three because they think its makes them strong and because social two sometimes wants social one's attention. Pretty confusing, eh? No? You're a good listener. Points for you.  
  
Let me introduce myself. I'm Haruka Tenoh, daughter of Kokuun and Kyukon (A/N: i made it up). Sounds royal, ne? Well, it's doesn't have anything to do with royalty. I'm 15 years old, which makes me in 11th grade, and I attend at Dawn Creek Academy. I'm going to be 16 this year. I can't wait to drive. I have short dark blond hair. I'm unusually tall for a girl's height. Probably inherited from father. Since I work out alone everyday, my muscles are starting to show. Not bad. My family moved from Tokyo to America since I was five. Yeah, I'm pretty much a loner because many people think I'm weird. Father says I'm unique. Right. He has no idea. I don't have much friends because most people don't bother being friends with me. Fine. I don't care about them, and they don't care about me. It's been like that for the past ten years of my social life.  
  
Father is a travel agent. He's going to get really busy since winter is coming up. Mother has a part-time job doing "work." I don't know what she does but it never bothers me so there. I do okay in school. There's this one person I've a crush on for years. No, wait, she's a goddess. Everything about her is so perfect, her blue eyes, delicate lips, grace, slender body, intelligence, talent, etc. Too bad every popular guy has at least one chance of dating her. Yes, she's popular and I'm not. My chances of her dating me are 1 to 2 million. Not much of a chance. I don't think she ever notices me at school mainly because I sit alone at the back of the class or she's talking to someone. Maybe this year would be different. Maybe. Oh yeah, her name's Michiru.  
  
First Day of School:  
  
RING!!!!!! Damn my stupid alarm clock. I was half-asleep, half-awake. I'm not sure if I was in a dream or not. I wouldn't count on it. So, I lazily went to the bathroom brushed my teeth and went back into my bedroom to pick something to wear. I was never a morning person, never going to. I didn't want to stand out or try to 'fit' in. I decided to wear a black cotton shirt which was all buttoned up except the first two and blue baggy pants. This outfit was totally normal for me. My parents didn't care, so that was okay. Their quote was, "Never judge a book by its cover." Parents. How typical. Anyways, I trotted downstairs and saw my father already gone for work, which leaves my mother making breakfast for me. Scrambled eggs, bacon, and a glass of milk. How American. I guess my mother had been working hard on trying something different. I don't blame her. I started to eat. I looked at my watch. Seven-fifteen. AH! School starts at seven forty. I ate half of my breakfast and wiped my mouth before saying, "bye mom" and running out of the house.  
  
It takes about fifteen minutes to walk to the school. So I walked a little faster because I didn't want to be late, especially the first day of school. Yay, I finally arrived at my school. I looked at my schedule. First period is chemistry. Science was not my best subject. Last year, my partner and I blew up half of the science lab table because we made a simple miscalculation. I never did liked science. Too complicated for me. Great, I have three minutes. I either can go to my homeroom early or stand around doing nothing except watching people walk around or walk around, looking busy. I decided I would walk around and familiarize myself between these walls of education. I have been here for the past two years. Nothing much had been changed except they added a few extra rooms in the portables area. RING!! The bell rang. Most people started to separate and headed for their classes. Some rushed. I slowly went to my homeroom, anxiously knowing that whoever is in that room it the people I have to stay with for first period for the rest of my year. Great. I slowly opened the door..... 


	2. Sorrow

Chapter 2  
  
Thump, thump. Was that my heartbeat? Or my footsteps? Am I hallucinating? Is this hallucination? This could be a bad sign. Despite of all this, I had to open the door. So I opened it. It looked liked I was expecting something to fly out or something happening when I opened it. Nothing happened. Great. I looked around the room. There were at least 16 people in the room. No one paid attention to me. They were either chatting or looking busy or sitting alone, not wanting to be noticed. It occurred to me that not everyone was here. My hopes went up, a little. There was a slim chance that Michiru would have the same homeroom as I did. The teacher was sitting at his desk, looking around the classroom, waiting till everyone arrived. I walked to the end of the classroom and sat at the end of the 5th row, which was next to a window. Perfect. No one can bother me; I can sit here to think. More people came in; none of those people were Michiru. The second bell rang. (A/N: in my school, the first bell is for people to go to their classes; five minutes later, the second would ring and everyone is to be in the classroom.) Damn. She's not here. Maybe she's late, though I didn't trust myself.  
  
The teacher stood up. He was a broad-shouldered man, brown haired, and was well over five-and-a-half feet, or at least somewhat close. He wasn't skinny, but he didn't look like he was into meat. Maybe he was a vegetarian. His skin was brown, but not from a tan, maybe he got it from birth. He had blackish and his gray hair was starting to grow. He looked as if he was forty-five. But I could be wrong, and I don't want to find out. He introduced us to him as Mr. Kamon. He looked as if he was a strict teacher. Again, I may be wrong. He started roll call. This class had a mixed number of social one, two, and three. Of course, everyone had at least one friend in this class. Not all of social threes' people are loners, so they can have friends. Not me, I might as well be lonely forever. I never expected this but hey, I never expected a lot of things.  
  
Mr. Kamon started a lecture about how he was going to grade us, homework, all of that stuff. I tried to listen, really. But I wasn't a very good listener but that never bothered me one bit. Maybe to the teachers, but not me. I was being my usual self. I don't think that science was the thing I'll be mastering from. Actually, I didn't really think any of my subjects would help me choose a 'right' path for me. I didn't care. My parents also didn't because they feel I doing great no matter what in school besides skipping and being a 'bad' kid. Other than that, it was okay. It was really rare that parents don't care about grades as long as they love you no matter what.  
  
Mr. Kamon assigned us our first homework of the day. Oh man. I never liked homework. Hell, I don't think anybody does. Well, some people... First period is going to end. Yay. Second period is Geometry. Math is confusing. Never liked it, never will. Junior year is supposed to be the hardest year and all that. Yeah, it gets harder but it never gets too challenging. I didn't really have many talents. Sure I can play the piano but, I don't know, it seems empty....I feel like I need someone, to hold, cherish...something....or maybe I'm just lonely. I guess it seems that way.  
  
For the rest of the day was like this. Me sitting in the back. I'm used to this anyways. To my major disappointment, Michiru wasn't in any in my classes. During lunch, I ate and sat alone. I didn't bother to make any friends. I didn't want to be noticed by anyone. I didn't see Michiru all day. I lost all hope. I sadly walked home. I really didn't want to cry because crying is just not for me. Crying is for weak people -sorry if this offends you. My mom looked suspicious as I opened the door, ran upstairs, locked my room and stayed there. I didn't want her to worry so I yelled, "School was great. I'm going to rest now." Okay, it was a lie. I just didn't want to tell her the truth. I didn't feel like going to the gym today. Maybe tomorrow. Skipping a day wouldn't hurt. I also didn't feel like playing the piano. During dinner, I didn't eat much. Actually, I didn't want to eat but I don't want my parents to get doubtful. We would usually talk about something. Today, silence was held at dinner. After dinner, I took out the trash, ran to my room, and stayed there. I could not help it. I cried. I think it was like depression or something. Damn. It made me feel weak, but I was not weak....I felt really doubtful of that. Only one name springs to my mind all day long...Michiru... 


	3. A Miracle?

Chapter 3  
  
This could be a bad thing. Being lonely. The Discovery Channel talked about it once. Something about being mental because of not talking to people, shutting yourself from others, and ignoring people. I hope it wouldn't happen to me. It better not happen to me. Man, I need someone to talk to. My parents??? Are you nuts?? Counselor??? You are way over your head. It's not if I was insane or something. No, I'm not. Quit acting like I am.  
  
School (Second day of school)...  
  
RRIIINNNNGGGG!!! Damn, I hate my alarm clock. I don't want to go to school. Great. Missing the second day of school is bad, not to mention there's no explainable reason to my parents. I slowly got off the bed, with my eyes half-opened. I did the usual, and chose to wear a dark blue shirt and black pants. I walked downstairs. I didn't see my mother or father. There was a note on the fridge. "I have double shift today. Eat breakfast. Will call you at 5:00. Make dinner after 6:30 if your father or I don't come home. Be good. Love, Mom." Sweet. It was seven-ten. I didn't want to come to school early but I didn't want to make breakfast. Hell, I couldn't cook. Yeah, I can use the microwave without the house burning down but dinner?? She probably means take-out. I decided it was time to leave the house and go to school. I locked the house and headed towards the school.  
  
How refreshing. The wind blew through my face. It was calm and smoothing. I feel like I have some connection to the wind. I think it just told me that today was a relaxing day. A good day. I didn't have those too often. Today is like the same as any other day. You wake up, go to school, go back home, eat dinner, sleep. Next day is the same. Though, each day has a difference to it. Am I talking philosophy?? Whoa. That's totally not me. I guess I'm too lonely these days. I don't know.  
  
It was seven thirty-five. Might as well be going to homeroom since I had nothing else to do. Yes, I did my homework. I didn't want the teachers having a bad impression on me on the first few days of school. I walked into the classroom, sat at my desk, and didn't make any noise. Mr. Kamon was sitting at his desk, reading over a few papers. Only a few people were in the classroom. I sighed. This could be hell. So be it. I think it's my depressing mode or something. The bell rang. More people came in. When the second bell rang, the teacher stood up.  
  
Before he did anything, he said that even though students' schedules are permanent for the whole year, some might change due to too many or too little students in the class. He said that some students might transfer into this class. My heart lit up. Hey, there's a slight chance that Michiru might be in this class or any other classes I have. Not much of a chance, but hey, that's a start. Mr. Kamon then started today's agenda. He discussed how to balance chemical equations. I was slowly drifting off to dreamland. I landed right back when the bell rang. I felt happy. Happy that I still had a chance. I smiled. That was surprisingly surprising. I haven't smiled in a long time. Even though if Michiru were in my class, how would I approach her? I'll find some way.  
  
After school, I decided to go to the gym. It was a fifteen-minute walk, pretty close to the school. I would usually hang out for an hour or so. My parents knew I'd hang out at the gym if I weren't at home. Today I decided to go home after an hour. Still, no one was home. Sweet. Hey, me home alone. What could possibly happen? To ignore all worst accidents, I decided to go to my room and stay there until my mother calls. Meanwhile...I just prayed that Michiru could transfer into one of my classes. I never asked any favors from God, but now, just one favor. I don't know if He'll hear me, but it's worth a try. I'll just wait till tomorrow. Damn, I can't wait. 


	4. Clueless

Chapter 4  
  
RRIINNNGGG!!!!! The alarm clock just shocked me. I accidentally fell onto the ground. Face down. With my blanket. I stood up as quickly as I could. I didn't get hurt. Don't you just hate that; the first thing in the morning is waking up your face on the ground. I picked up my blanket and threw it on the bed. I'm a messy person. So what. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and straighten up. I choose to wear a black cotton shirt and peach colored pants. I went downstairs. My mother was in the kitchen. Probably making breakfast.  
  
"Haruka" My mom said. I looked up. I didn't do anything wrong. Did I? "Today is the first Mom meeting. Remember? I told you yesterday." Oh yeah. She and a group of other moms made a club to do something. Uh, help improve school stuff, I think. She changed her work shift from the evening to the afternoon. "If you want to, you can help us out." Oh damn. That means she wants me to be at the meeting. "Uh, sure." I said. Hey, I got to help her out sometime. "Great! The meeting is at 5. That means that you'll have time to work at the gym, if you want." I nodded. I had a really strong urge to run out of the door. I don't feel comfortable with those daughter-mother moments. But, I stayed at my position. "I'm going to go now." I kissed her on the cheek and ran out of the door.  
  
I was in the front of my homeroom door. My heart thudded like crazy. My stomach had butterflies in it. It's one of those suspenseful moments. I opened the door. I noticed that I was early. Yet again, half of the class was in here. I slowly went to my seat. When the bell rang, people came in. When the second bell rang, most people were in the class. Damn, none of those people were Michiru. But, Mr. Kamon says that people who transfer to this class might take weeks. That did not help me much. I slouched on my seat as class started. School was boring as usual. I saw a glimpse of Michiru when I was walking down the hall. That was all I need for today. A glimpse of Michiru fulfills my heart. I decided not to go to the gym today. The Mom meeting might be fun. Maybe.  
  
I walked back home. Alone as usual. Don't expect it to change. This will probably happen all year. I unlocked the door and opened it. The moms were in the living room. Damn, that means I'll have to pass by being noticed. Or, I can stay in the kitchen until they leave. I wouldn't count on it. I decided to pass them. I walked towards the stairs. This is when my mother stops me.  
  
"Hey Haruka." Aw man. I turned to face everyone. The moms just sat there and watched. "I want you to meet everyone. Since all meetings are held here, I want you to be familiar with everyone." She smiled. Oh god. This was a bad idea. "Uh, hi." I said. I managed to smile at the moms. Then, I turned to proceed to walk towards the stairs. "Not so fast Haruka." I winced at that. I slowly turned. "Remember our little talk in the morning?? Well, you promised. And I expect you to be nice and respective towards your guests." Promised??? When was that?? I didn't promise...I just said sure...how is that a promise...but I decided it was best not to get mother angry now. I nodded.  
  
"These are the students' moms from your school, dear. This is Mrs. Chang, Mrs. Lin, Mrs...." She introduced me to everyone. See? I have a bad attention span. One name caught my attention really quick. "and Mrs. Kaiou." WHAT?? My heart just stopped. I was having a little trouble breathing. MRS. KAIOU?? Is she...Michiru's mom??!! Was God trying to play me?? Well, I'm glad he did my favor, but it wasn't the way I wanted. Hell, I can't get everything my way. My mom looked with all concern. I managed to smile. There's not many Kaious in the area. She did kind of looked like Michiru. She did have pale skin, but not as pale as Michiru. Believe me, I know. Mrs. Kaiou has blue hair and dark brown eyes. Michiru probably inherited her eyes from her father. She looked like she was in around the late thirties or early forties. Again, me guessing at people's ages was not accurate. I didn't really care about her age. The only thing springs to my mind was, is she Michiru's mom?? 


	5. Good News

Chapter 5  
  
My mother decided to go and get tea for her guests. Ugh, I was stuck alone with her friends. It wasn't a bad thing, it's just...I'm not a talkative person and all...One of the moms asked me to sit down with them. If I denied, it'd been a bad thing. I don't know how bad, just bad. So, I sat down between Mrs. Kaiou and Mrs. Chang. "Haruka, how is school?" Mrs. Lin asked. Moms. How typical. "Uh, fine, I guess." I replied. I managed to smile. I really didn't want to talk to them, not because of the age difference, just if I said the wrong thing, which might make my mother look bad.  
  
"So, not to be nosy or anything, do you have a girlfriend?" Mrs. Lin asked. That was so unexpected. I blushed a little. "Oh, with a cute face like that, he must have one!" Mrs. Kaiou exclaimed. Cute face? I had a cute face?? I was betting that my mother didn't tell them that she had a daughter, not son. Yeah, so I'm a tomboy. So what. I wondered if I should answer Mrs. Lin's question. I didn't want to be impolite or have anything against her so I answered her. "No." Mrs. Lin looked a little shocked. Mrs. Kaiou spoke, "Hey, my daughter goes to Dawn Creek. I bet she and you know each other. Her name is Michiru. Why don't you guys hang out sometime?" Was this a dream? Michiru...and me...together?? Even if I do have only fifteen minutes of togetherness, it'll be like heaven. I didn't want to disappoint her or myself. "Um, I don't know if Michiru knows me, but I guess we can hang out...sometime."  
  
"I'll tell Michiru that, Haruka. I'm sure that she must know you." She replied happily. Yeah, right. Finally, my mother came back with tea and cookies. I really wanted to go but somehow I wanted to stay too. "Did you guys have a nice talk with Haruka?" Mrs. Lin and Mrs. Kaiou nodded. Then my mother turned to me. I think she wanted me to say something. "Uh, Mrs. Kaiou sort of introduced me to her daughter, Michiru. I guess we can hang out together." I was really happy at that thought. But, I don't know how Michiru would react to this..... Will she decline? I really didn't know how would hanging out make a difference to her... will our relationship increase? Oh god, so many things in my mind. My mother decided it'd be best to not tell her guests that she has a daughter. Besides, this might be an opportunity to communicate with people more. This might cure my loneliness. Again, I may be wrong but it's still nice to think what the good things might happen.  
  
"That's great, Haruka!" My mother smiled. "Oh, Haruka, you must have homework to do. Why don't you go upstairs and we'll finish up our meeting." My mother suggested. Great! I didn't want anyone to get suspicious to the fact that I didn't really want to be in the meeting so I slowly walked upstairs to my room. I jumped onto my bed and laid on it with my hands behind my head. I started to drift off to sleep. I had to relieve my pressures. The only way I could think of was to take a nap. It's like going to another dimension without a care in the world and everything would still be okay. But, in reality, it's not. I slept for a few hours.  
  
I woke up. That was nice. I think I heard my mother calling me downstairs. Probably about the meeting. So, I groggily trotted downstairs and said, "Yes mother?" "Mrs. Kaiou called." That made me get her full attention. "She says that Michiru is free this Saturday. Are you seeing a movie, go out to eat or what? Mrs. Kaiou wants to know and to tell Michiru. I'll call Mrs. Kaiou what you want to do on Saturday." My heart was trying to jump out of my rib cage. I couldn't believe it. I told her that we would eat lunch and maybe catch a movie. I got really excited that I hugged my mother ever so tightly and ran upstairs, with hearts around me. Okay, I got overwhelmed. This is like a chance of a lifetime. Even if Michiru doesn't like me, hey, at least I had a chance.  
  
Next day......(NO, it wasn't Saturday yet, its Friday)  
  
RRRIINNNGGG!!!! The alarm clock is so annoying. I woke up, did the usual and trotted downstairs. Nor my mother or father was here. I saw a note on the fridge. "Called Mrs. Kaiou. Said yes. Meet Michiru at 1:00 P.M. at Magic Cafe House on Saturday. I'll be home at 5:00. Be good. Bye. Love, Mom." Yay! I was so happy. I didn't feel depressed as I usually was. School was the same. I didn't see Michiru at lunch. I was a little sad. Maybe she went off campus. I decided to work on the gym for an hour and come back home. I started to doubt that Michiru would like me....I don't know, I guess my mind is playing with me...my whole destiny counts on tomorrow..... 


	6. The day: Part I

Chapter 6  
  
It was foggy. I couldn't see very well. Then I heard a voice. It sounded like Michiru's voice. The voice grew closer and louder. Somehow the fog cleared. I saw something. It got closer like the voice. It was Michiru. I started to run towards her but I couldn't move. I think Michiru was floating. It seemed like we were inside a cloud. She stopped when she was in front of me. Her body was covered in silk. It was cut diagonally from her right shoulder to her left arm. Oh my god. She was so beautiful. Damn, I wanted to touch her. I couldn't move, which sucked. She said something and I couldn't make out of it. I stared at her. Her hand moved and touched the side of my face. Again, I couldn't move. She then leaned towards my face. I think she was going to kiss me...  
  
RRRRRIINNNNNGGGG!!!!!! DAMN!! Stupid alarm clock. It was a dream...and it was getting good. I wanted to sleep but I forced myself up. I was excited about meeting Michiru today. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and straighten up. Instead of changing, I stayed in my bunny pajamas. I went downstairs. My father was reading the morning paper and drinking coffee. My mother was making breakfast. "Oh, Haruka, I'm so glad you are awake. Your father and I are going to take a jog for a while. Do you want to join us?" "Um..I think I'd rather stay here. I don't really feel too 'energetic' right now." I replied. "Okay then. We'll be back at around 11:30. Here's breakfast I made for you. We'll be going in a few minutes. Remember, you're meeting Michiru today." She smiled when she finished. "I'll eat breakfast a little later. I'm going to change now." I said. I walked upstairs and to my room.  
  
An hour later.....  
  
I was having a hard time finding something to wear. It's not everyday when you meet your forever-in-your-life crush. I didn't know if it was formal, semi-formal, or regular. Choices, choices. I didn't think that it was a date, just a meeting. I decided to wear regular clothes. How regular? This is harder than I thought. Should I bring flowers and candy? No, it'll look too date-like. Should I gel my hair? This was driving me crazy. I think I heard my parents come back from their jogging. I still had a few hours left.  
  
I looked at my regular clothes. Most of them were cotton shirts. Others were gifts from relatives. I only wear those when they actually see me, so that I don't show any signs of disrespect towards them. All of my pants were baggy. I didn't have much of a choice on the pants. I wondered what Michiru would be wearing. She'd usually wear jeans, dresses, or skirts. I begin to daydream about her. I must concentrate. I must concentrate. I must concentrate. I couldn't help myself. I suddenly felt really tired. I decided to take a nap.  
  
Another hour and a half later...  
  
I woke up. I looked at my alarm clock. I had one hour left. I finally decided to wear a nicely ironed black cotton shirt and peach-colored pants. I straightened myself for the last time before walking downstairs. I checked everything so it'll be perfect. This seemed too date-like. But, I want Michiru to have a good impression on me. I went downstairs. "Haruka! You look great! Anyways, I'm going to drop you off at the cafe. If you want me to come to get you, call me. I'll be eating lunch with some of the moms in the Mom meeting. I hope you have a great time with Michiru." Me too. 


	7. The day: Part II

The day: Part II (Chapter 7)  
  
I had half-an-hour left. I guess it wouldn't hurt to be early. Driving to the Magic Cafe only takes about fifteen minutes. So, my mother drove and dropped me off in front of the cafe. "Haruka, call me if you need anything." With that, she drove off. I went inside. "Hi. How many seats, sir?" A young waiter asked. Damn, I hate that. But it was not the time to get angry at these things. I don't look like a guy...er...Do I?? "Two please." I replied calmly. "Follow me." The young waiter took two menus and led me to a table near a window. The table was in between to chairs, so that the two chairs face towards each other. I sat down. He gave me the menus. "Thanks." I said. He nodded and walked away. Ten minutes left. I was nervous and afraid. Afraid of rejection, perhaps? I then realized that I was sweating. Oh, what if she hates me? Many thoughts came up in my head. Surprisingly, I remained calm on the outside. This is hard.  
  
Two minutes left. She is never late. Believe me, I know. Don't ask how. "Excuse me, sir." The same young waiter asked. My thoughts escaped as I went back to reality. I looked up. "Do you want to order something?" He asked politely. Why the hell is he asking this when within one minute my goddess is going to enter these doors??!! I wanted to yell at him and push him away. Waiters. How annoying. I mean, if you don't need anything, they annoy the hell out of you. But when you need something, they're usually busy. Reality, as usual, sucks. "No." I answered. Hey, I didn't lose my temper. That was unusual. I had a short temper. Things changed, I guess. He nodded in acknowledgement and walked away. Finally. Peace. I was betting I had ten seconds left before Michiru comes. I watched the doorway.  
  
Then, I saw her. Oh my god! My eyes went wide. Damn, she was fine. I started to have trouble breathing. Wait....what if she doesn't know what I look like??? I think she was glowing with silver stars around her as she walked....towards me. My imagination. She was wearing a blue V-neck shirt and a white skirt that stopped at her knees. She was wearing lip-gloss. I could tell because her lips where pretty much shining. Her beautiful blue curled hair was down. Wow.  
  
When she was right in front of me, she asked, "Are you Haruka?" It took me three tries to find my voice back. "Yes." I said. She looked at the seat in front of me. "Please sit." She smiled as she sat down. I was about to faint. Oh! My dreams are somewhat coming true! "D-Do you want to o-order something?" I stuttered. She giggled. I guess I was trying way too hard. I guess she pitied me. She then nodded. She browsed through her menu for a few moments. I didn't want to stare at her, which I was willing to do, but it'll be impolite and would cause her uneasiness. So, I looked at my menu too. "I'm ready to order. How about you, Haruka?" Michiru asked. "Yeah. I'm ready too." I said. Hey, I didn't stutter this time. Life was good.  
  
I called a waiter. Damn, it was the same annoying waiter dude. "Ready to order?" he asked. "Yes." Michiru replied. While Michiru ordered her food, I noticed that he was staring at her. AT HER!!! MY GODDESS!!! WHAT THE.....!!! NOBODY STARES AT HER EXCEPT ME!! I then noticed that he was looking down her shirt. My fists clenched really tight. Fire ran up my whole body. I was ready to hurt him really, really bad. But, if I hurt someone in front of Michiru, that won't be a good first impression of me. BING! I then got a really good idea. When she was done, I ordered my food. He nodded and walked away. "Excuse me, Michiru. I need to go to the bathroom for a minute." I said. "Sure." She said. I went to the hall to go to the bathroom. I had to pass the kitchen first. Hehe...I grinned evilly. I saw my target.  
  
The perverted waiter had a happy grin on his face. Damn, I want to mess up that face really badly. I went up to him and took him by his shirt. "Hey! What-" I pulled him out of sight. I then slammed him to the wall. Hard. "Ow! Hey! What's the big idea?" he said angrily. He was angry, hah, he had to get in line first. I punched him hard. He gasped in shock. "Listen you pervert, I want this day to be as perfect as ever. And I don't want you over MY GIRL!! I suggest you should stop or you will be meeting more of this." I put my hard fist in front of his face. He went pale. Heh, he was afraid. Half of his face was red. Nothing permanent. Probably swollen for a couple of days, but he definitely deserved it. Hey, working in the gym paid off. I wanted to hurt him more but I realized that Michiru was waiting for me. I let go of him and he scampered away. My plan worked. I went back to the table. 


	8. The day: Part III

The day: Part III (Chapter 8)  
  
"Back." I said as I sat on my chair. She smiled. "So......Haruka, my mother told me that you go to Dawn Creek Academy. Are you new here?" Michiru asked. I sighed. For mostly my whole life, Michiru went to the same school as I did. Kindergarten, elementary, and two years of high school. I guess she didn't notice. I don't blame her. "No, I'm not new. I went to Dawn Creek for two years now, this year being my third." I said. She blushed. "Oh. Sorry. I-I just.." It was her turn to stutter. I put my hand up. "No need to apologize. I'm not much of a social person anyways. So....what classes do you have, Michiru?" I asked. I wanted to change the subject. Hey, I'm not as nervous as I before. I guess it was when I put my anger out on the dumb waiter. Who's complaining?  
  
Michiru relaxed, a little. "I have Honors Calculus, A.P. Physics, Band, Art, Japanese 3, and U.S. History. It's a lot of pressure. I love art and playing the violin. I can express my feelings through painting and music. Oh, and I love swimming! It's my favorite hobby too. What about you, Haruka?" Damn.... Advanced Placement Physics???! I couldn't even survive in regular science. And Calculus.....I can't even start. I'm guessing she is much stronger than me...surviving all this pressure. "Well.." I shrugged. "I'm not in advanced placement or in Honors, but I do other stuff...um...I play the piano...sometimes..." She seemed surprised. "Piano?? Oh Haruka!! I wrote a duet song for the piano and the violin." She said happily. She clasped her hands together and smiled. "I have a great idea. Why don't we play the song together? I mean, if you want to..." Want to??? I WOULD LOVE TO!!! "Sure...." I said. That was lame. But, hey, at least I didn't disappoint her or myself. She responded with a smile on her face. I could faint anytime now.....  
  
A waitress brought our food in. I guess that *waiter* was too chicken to come out again. Heh. She slowly ate her food. "So....uh....aren't you like busy...like...uh..extra curriculum..er....hang out....with friends...I mean...not that I don't want you here....it's just that....you're....like.....popular...and.....sort of...busy....." I stammered. WHAT WAS THAT??? That wasn't even a sentence. Oh my god. She must think I'm a complete idiot now. My palms were beginning to sweat. Great, I'm nervous again. I wonder if she understood it. Fear ran to my whole body. Just perfect. I'm nervous AND worrying about her reaction. I picked up my cup of ice water and drank it. It was the only thing to do....that I had in mind. My cheeseburger was getting cold. I didn't care about eating anymore. It took her a few moments to respond.  
  
"Yeah, I'm popular but it's not really 'all that' great, you know? I mean, if I mess up, my whole reputation is ruined. All the guys want me and I get sick of it....My friends are cool...but there are some things that they'll never understand. You, Haruka, you're independent and everything. At least your parents don't pressure you. I mean, to everybody, I'm like perfect....." She paused. TO ME, SHE'S PERFECT!! "To almost everyone, popularity is everything. Getting fame and recognition from other people is great, but just being alone to think is impossible. I want freedom. From everything, pressure...boys...stress....homework...." She stopped talking and continued eating. I guess she was done. I was confused. Hey, I really listened this time. "Well, I know a place where it's nice and quiet." I blurted. I didn't know what to say. Sadly, that was the thing I could think of. Great. But, I did know a place that's nice and quiet.  
  
She lightened up. "Really? Can you take me there?" I'll do anything to make my goddess happy. If she's happy, I'm happy. "Yeah. We can go there right now." My heart was jumping everywhere. If I could, I would jump around and yell, "I'm so happy! Yes!!!" But, it wasn't the time to do that. Michiru was finishing up her lunch. "Aren't you going to eat, Haruka?" "I'm not really hungry now." I told her. "Do you want me to pay now?" She smiled and nodded. I waved a hand at one of the waiters and told them that I was ready to pay. A few minutes later, the same waitress that brought our food in gave me the bill. I paid and we were off. It'll only take about twenty-five minutes to go there. Plenty of time to talk.  
  
"Where are we going, Haruka?" Michiru asked. I smiled and told her, "You'll see." It was 2:00 P.M. We spent an hour in the cafe. It didn't seem that long though. Time pass by so quickly when you least expect it. 


	9. Mixed Emotions

Mixed Emotions (Chapter 9)  
  
Michiru walked next to me. "Haruka?" Michiru asked. "Yes?" I responded. "Do you like to be alone?" she asked, looking at the ground. I wonder if it was offending to me. Should it suppose to? I don't know. Should I be offended? It'll be best if I just would answer her. What was the question again? I think too much. Maybe I should join the army and forget about everything. You just get to save other people's lives. Nope, army doesn't fit for me. This would be the time I'd answer her. See? I think too much. Gotta stop thinking. I think I'm just used to it. There am I thinking again. Gotta stop. Just talk. "Uh, I'm not really a social person. I just think a lot." Well that was true.  
  
"Oh." She responded, still looking at the ground. Oh? Did she like my answer? Was it enough? We walked a few more steps. "Hey. We are here." I said. She looked up. The sky was light blue and its clouds were just floating by. The water crashed into the rocks aimlessly. The shining sea was more beautiful than ever. Maybe because on this "special" occasion. Though Michiru didn't see that, to me, it had been in heaven. The sand below my shoes began to swish. Anyways, I looked at Michiru, who was thinking and staring at the waves of the ocean. "So...........how do you like it?" I asked. We were standing side by side. She smiled.  
  
"Its so beautiful." Michiru softly said. Heh, knew she'd like it. Most girls usually like romantic places. If not, well then that's not my problem, yet. Anyways, she started to walk forward between where the water met the wet sand. Gosh, she looked beautiful. I know I have said this many times but it's so damn true. I just can't resist. As I watched her as the wind softly blew her fragile body, I thought the wind was going to blow her away-like paper flying against the wind. But, she stayed walking on the sand. My shoes were going to be soaked and I don't think mother will be happy of my soaked shoes. Since my shoes were already wet-and I know I'm going to be punished somehow for this, I caught up with her and walked with her side by side. The waves crashing into the water were pretty loud and would distract my hearing if Michiru said something. The sand covered a lot of broken shells, little Kermit crabs, rocks, and some garbage. Since both of us were wearing shoes, it didn't really matter if we stepped on the little things.  
  
We stopped walking. Michiru stared at the ocean. I found a rock on the ground and threw it at the water. It skipped three times. "Perfect." I said. "Why is it perfect?" Michiru asked, looking at me. "It's a secret." I responded, smiling. Michiru took a rock from the watery sand and threw it. It skipped five times. "Have you done this before..??" I asked. She just smiled and said nothing. Maybe she was offended that I didn't tell her why is it perfect. This was her revenge. I didn't really want to know the answer so I didn't push it. We started walking side by side again.  
  
It was already hard not knowing what she was thinking as we walked. She's probably is thinking of a way to dump me. Yeah, I can be negative sometimes but I'm afraid...... I haven't been "dumped" before and I don't want to experience the pain. Love is like heaven but it can hurt like hell. I don't want to lose her. Not now. It took a while for one of us to break the silence between us.  
  
"The ocean water is so calm and relaxing. I always have the appreciation for the sea. It's so enchanting and wondrous. Thank you for taking me here. I really appreciate it." I blushed. "No problem. I'm willing to do favors from anybody. You know, I bet I can do at least five favors for you. Not counting this one." I said. That surprised me. I should stop saying random things. Yeah, I am willing to do favors especially my crush. Anything for her. But I didn't really plan on saying that. She just smiled and responded, "Okay, you said it. This is a promise between me and you." She put up her right hand clenched all of her fingers except her pinky. I smiled and did the same thing. Our pinkies touched and clasped together. "Okay. I promise." We released our pinkies.  
  
"The first favor is that I want you to watch the sunset with me right now. Since I live on the east side of town, I only see the sun rise. I have never been on this side of town before, so I've never seen the sunset." Michiru said. I was surprised. Never seen the sun set before in her sixteen years of life? "You never have been here before?" I asked. "No I haven't, Haruka. The east side of town has many convenient stores, cafes, and recreation centers. Since my family and I have all what we need on the east side, we don't need to go to the west side for anything. Since I'm here, I want to see the sun set."  
  
In my many years of my horrible life, I have never been so blessed. It's hard knowing that I would never get what I want most in the world. I know the feeling. Pretty painful. It's like trying to achieve your goal without getting closer to it everyday. You're still in the same place where you just started. You're never going to go forward. Yeah, it hurts. But I have moved one step closer. It may be one tiny step but better than where I was before. Anyways, I slowly took Michiru's hand- surprisingly, she didn't protest- and led her to the rocks where we would sit and watch the sun set. We talked about each other. I knew a lot about Michiru since then. After the sun had set, I asked her if she needed to go home.  
  
"I told my parents that I'd be home by seven. Let's walk around. Since we are in the west side of town, I want to walk around. You can be the tour guide, Haruka." Michiru suggested. I shrugged. I didn't really care where are we going as long as I stay with Michiru. Gosh, I have longed for this day to come. Of course, I had dreamed more than just a small little "meeting" with Michiru. Hehe. This day was getting better and better. I wondered if she liked me. Michiru seemed pretty happy with me. I liked that.  
  
"Is this the second favor?" I asked. Michiru nodded. Since I lived in the west side of town, we decided to walk around my neighborhood. We also decided that when we get to my house, I could drive her home. Yeah, I started to learn how to drive last year. Okay, so I don't have a license but as long as I don't break the rules while driving, the cops won't notice. I wonder if mother was home. Hey, my shoes started to dry off while we walked. We walked side-by-side, arms slightly touching. I was in heaven. I didn't want to force myself to her so I didn't hold her hand. We talked more until we got to my house.  
  
I took out my keys and unlocked the door. I didn't think my father was home. His car wasn't in the driveway. I don't think he was. One parent down and one more to go. I let Michiru in first, and then closed the door. "Is your parents home?" Michiru curiously asked. "I don't think so." I responded as I looked around the house. Didn't seem like anyone was home. Sweet. I looked at the hourglass hanging on the living room wall. It was 6:30 P.M. This day come almost too fast. I asked Michiru if she wanted anything to drink. She shook her head. She looked around the house while I tried to find my car keys. The car belonged to my mom but she said she'd give it to me when I turn sixteen and get a driver's permit. It was a silver-colored Toyota Camry. It was better than no car.  
  
"Haruka?" Michiru asked, looking at my family portrait that hung in the living room. "Yes?" I said, still trying to find my keys in the same room. "I want you to do one more favor for me." Michiru walked until she stood next to me. "Okay. What do you want me to do?" I asked. "I want you to praise my mom. I haven't been practicing the violin well so she's getting worried that something happened to me. Practice means perfect. I keep telling her that I'm fine but she is still on my case. That's where you come in." Now that doesn't seem so hard. "Okay. Hey, I found my car keys. Do you want to go now?" I asked, looking at Michiru. She nodded.  
  
We got out of the house and went towards the silver automobile. Like a gentleman, I opened the front passenger door for Michiru. I was supposed to do that, right? Michiru smiled and went in. I then got in the driver's seat. We both fastened our seatbelts and we were off. Michiru gave me the directions to her house as I drove. I didn't drive fast, like I usually do, because I didn't want to be pulled over by a cop without a license. The next thing you know, you're downtown in an interrogation room. I didn't want that. And I didn't know if Michiru would be scared if I drive fast. I didn't want to know, at this point anyway. Before long when we arrived in her house. We both got out of the car and headed towards the front door. Nice place. Very pretty. Like Michiru.  
  
Michiru looked very uncertain. I wonder if her mom will get mad at me if I said that Michiru is fine and you must not worry. Probably not. It was true anyways. Michiru took out her keys and unlocked the door. The interior of the house was very......perfect and clean. We took off our shoes and Michiru led me to her living room. Michiru's mom was sitting near the arm of the sofa, reading a book. Next to her was a sort of an antique lamp. It shone against the whole room. Impressive. She was wearing a red long- sleeved shirt that said "Brighten Your Day With A Smile" and a pair of blue jeans. Funky. Anyways, Mrs. Kaiou looked up at us and smiled.  
  
"Hello Haruka. Hello Michiru. Did you two have a good time together?" she asked. "We had a great time." I blurted. I should quit blurting out things that really aren't meant to be said. They are usually said anyways. "That's good to know." Mrs. Kaiou responded, putting her book down on the table that held the lamp. She stood up. "Well...um....as far as I know, your daughter is a very nice, intelligent, pretty, charming, talented, and pretty." Darn, I said pretty twice. "She's hard working and studious. If anything bothers her, I'm sure that she'll tell you. Michiru can also have breaks. I mean, when I looked at her schedule, bam! It's pretty full and it keeps going on everyday. She might wear out. A break or two will do." There. I said it. I think I overstated what Michiru actually wanted. Darn. Well, two more favors to go.  
  
Throughout the whole speech, Michiru just nodded and looked at her mom. Mrs. Kaiou had her arms crossed. Was she mad? "Oh...I see. Well, Michiru, you are an adult now. It's time for me to get out of your hair and make your own decisions." Both of them smiled. I think it's one of those mother- daughter moments. I shouldn't be here. "Thank you, mom." Then they hugged. Great. I was like an idiot standing there, waiting for attention.  
  
Michiru turned to me and mouthed thank you. I quickly said, "Well, look at the time, my mom must be waiting for me..I should go now.." Both of the women turned to me. "Don't you want to stay for dinner?" Mrs. Kaiou asked. I put my hand up. "Thanks for the offer but I really must be heading home." Mrs. Kaiou nodded in acknowledgement. "Okay then." She responded. Michiru walked me to the front door. She led me outside with her and closed the door. Privacy...  
  
"That went well." I said, grinning. "Yes, it did." Michiru responded. Okay, the both of us were standing in front of the door. I think it was the time to tell her the truth. This is going to be hard. "Michiru? I need to tell you something really important." I quietly said, looking at the ground. Michiru's face became solemn and confused. "What do you want to tell me, Haruka?" Say it. Say it. Say it. Say it. "I-I am not really um...who you actually think I am." I couldn't say it. Damn. Michiru frowned. "What do you mean?" "I'm...er...gay." I softly said. "What?..You're kidding right? Don't tell me that you live in Arkansas and have a boyfriend too!" It's would make matters better if I said lesbian. This might ruin our friendship. That would be a bad sign. Okay, she was mad and scared. I could tell by her eyes that she was frightened. I don't know what. I stayed clam. "I don't live in Arkansas and I don't have a boyfriend. Look Michiru, I am a girl. I-" She slapped me. "I don't want to hear it! I want you to just go away from me and don't come near my house!!! THAT'S THE FAVOR I WANT YOU TO DO!!" she yelled. I was still standing there, stunned. She then went in her house and slammed the door really hard. Shit.  
  
~~~~~ Author's Notes ~~~~~ Okay. Sorry for the LONG DELAY!!! I was stuck at one point and I needed to think how to proceed into how this story would end. I revised this chapter because I didn't want to put this into another chapter. I didn't know it was this long until I wrote it. I'm still sorry....anyways, thanks for the reviews!!~  
  
Its long....isn't it??? 


	10. Troubled

Chapter 10  
  
Okay. I had two options: a) Ring the doorbell and explain to Michiru b) Just walk away. Now, if I do option A, I'd break the promise. Now, if I break the promise that tells Michiru that I'm a liar. I can't possibly risk that. Great. Now I have option B. Fine. Maybe Michiru needs some 'alone' time. So, I walked to my car and drove.  
  
I wanted to cruise around the neighborhood but I didn't want my mother worried. So I drove home. I went in the house. My mother was in the kitchen, making dinner. I tried to be quiet, but I guess she heard me. "Haruka! Come over here!" she said. Darn. I walked over and slouched on the seat near the table. "What is it?" I asked. "Well?" my mother patiently asked. "It went well." Yeah, everybody usually says that when something bad happens to him or her. I didn't feel like talking about it. I guess something showed on my face because my mother's face grew worried. "What happened?" "Nothing." I said. She sat next to me. "I don't want to talk about it." I walked and went up to my room. My mother didn't push it, for the moment anyways. That's good. "Well, Haruka, dinner is in fifteen minutes." She went to do what she was doing before.  
  
I lay on my bed with both of my hands between my head and the pillow. What was I thinking??? What was she thinking? Does this mean she's going to hate me forever? I hate myself. Just plain old me. This sucks. Am I supposed to apologize? Say, 'Hey, I'm sorry I'm a girl and it just so happens that I like you.' Well, she got the first part. She was shocked at the girl part. I wonder what's her reaction to the I like you part. This could get ugly. Very.  
  
I started to drift off to sleep. I suddenly felt very tired. Stress. Pressure. Mainly life. It's so simple yet complicated, somehow anyways. You live, you die. Pretty much self-explanatory. But, there are so many aspects it's impossible to understand. Confusing, ne? My mind is just rushing with memories, school, everything. This is what I do when I got no friends. I think, say many negative things about myself, think about Michiru, wonder what Michiru's going to wear the next day, wonder if I'm going to study for tests, see if I'm going to buy a car (if my mother lets me), wonder why Michiru's mad at me now, wonder if we are friends, see if I'm going to practice piano, think if I can skip school (probably not), and see if I can join the Navy. You know, the Navy thing might just work. It may not fit 'me' but it's the best way to get away from everything than just die. If I get away, I can help people, which is not a bad thing.  
  
"Haruka?" My mother softly said as she peeked in my door, slowly opening it. I slowly sat up. "I'm tired of saying this, what is it?" She walked in a sat next to me on the bed. "Well, I'm tired of listening you say that." Good point. "I really don't want to talk about it. It's a teen thing." My mother frowned. "I was a teen too, you know. I know how you feel uncomfortable telling me your issues because I'm old and 'don't understand'." "You're not old..." Hey, gotta praise the folks once in a while. She smiled. "Well, if you want to talk to me, I'm always here. Dinner's in a few minutes." With that, she left my room and went back to the kitchen.  
  
Monday Morning.....  
  
I groaned. My back hurts. What time is it? I looked at my clock. It was 6:30 A.M. Too early. Gotta go back to bed. For the next fifteen minutes or thirty minutes or so, I kept tossing and turning around on the bed. Damn, can't sleep. How terribly annoying. Fine. So I just stared at the ceiling with my hands behind my head. What will I tell Michiru? Will she notice me? Will she ignore me like always? What is she going to wear today? I mentally cursed myself. It's not the time to think of things.  
  
I turned off the alarm in my clock. It was seven. Time to wake up. I feel like I hardly had any sleep. This is painful. I did my whole morning routine and decided to wear a blue shirt and a striped cotton shirt over it and baggy black pants. It'll do. I got my backpack and walked downstairs. Wonder what's cooking. Smells nice.  
  
My mother wasn't in the kitchen. Hey, a note. It said: Haruka, I'm out for an emergency. Your breakfast is on the table. I'll call you when I come back. Be good. Bye. Love, Mom. Oh. I looked at my breakfast. A piece of toast and orange juice. I walked towards the table and took the juice and drank it all. I grabbed the toast, put it into my mouth, and walked to school.  
  
I ate the toast along the way. Taste pretty good. No syrup though. Oh well. Anyways, I didn't see Michiru for pretty much the whole day. Damn. Just when my luck started to disappear, I saw her talking to a teacher after school while I was walking in the hallway. What to do?? I caught up to her and stood in front of her. "What do you want?" Michiru snapped.  
  
"Can't I just like talk to you for a few seconds?" I simply asked. "No." she responded. She started to walk the opposite way she was heading. I ran in front of her. I caught her arm. "Wait." I said. "Don't touch me!" Michiru pulled her arm away from my grip. "Gee, sorry. I-" Michiru started to walk away. How long is this going to take? I caught her again and caught her left arm. "Can't I explain?" Michiru pulled away, but I gripped her arm, not letting go. Michiru used her right hand to push away from me. I used my free hand and caught her right wrist. She struggled against me. This went on for a couple of minutes. "Michiru," I softly said. She ignored me and continued to struggle.  
  
"TENOH!" a loud voice shouted across the hallway. Both of us looked from where the voice was coming from. Damn, it belonged to Mr. Kamon, you know, my homeroom teacher. He walked towards us. "What's going on here???" Well, what did it look like here? A girl trying to struggle free of a look-alike boy. Hey, I didn't know Mr. Kamon knew my name. Well, last name anyways. He looked at both of us. I instantly let go of Michiru. He then looked at me. "Tenoh, don't tell me you are sexually harassing this young lady." Sexually harassing? Since when did 'trying to get Michiru's attention' is 'sexually harassing'? Uh-oh. Me?  
  
Hey, if I was going to 'sexually harass' someone, I wouldn't do it after school, in the hallway, with a bunch of teachers walking around. Hey, I'm not stupid. But, to Mr. Kamon, it didn't really sound convincing. What to tell him? I softly said, "I didn't..." He didn't sound convinced. Michiru, for the whole time, was just watching us. Mr. Kamon grabbed my arm, gripping it tightly. He looked at Michiru. "Did Tenoh," He pointed at me "harass you in any way?" Moment of truth. If she said no, I'll be free. But if she said yes, I'm busted. Not to mention how angry my mother be. And Michiru's mom. And Mr. Kamon. My life is at stake here. My arm hurts. His grip was pretty rough. Probably because to make me impossible to run out of here. Mr. Kamon and I anxiously waited for Michiru's answer..... 


	11. Haha! Shes Mine!

Thanks for the reviews! =)  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Michiru looked very unsure of what to do. Mr. Kamon looked at Michiru. "Hey, if you're pressured by Tenoh, I'm going to make sure that he's not going to hurt you anymore, if he did, that is." When is he going to let go of my arm? I'm going to have a bruise for at least a week at this rate. Michiru slowly nodded. Now what? I whispered, "Michiru!" Wrong move. Damn. "Tenoh, did I say you could talk?" Why can't he call me by my first name? I shook my head. "Good. Let's keep it that way." Hey, I'm not scared of him. Mr. Kamon pointed at me. "So, for the second time, did Tenoh harass you in any way? If he did, he's in big trouble. If he didn't, then he is free to go....for now.." It looked like Mr. Kamon WANTED me to be in trouble. I'm guessing he hates me or something. Michiru swallowed.  
  
"Um..no....he didn't..." Michiru softly said. My heart lit up. Mr. Kamon slowly released me. "Okay then. But no more foolishness Tenoh." Why blame on me? I didn't do anything wrong. I rubbed the part where my arm hurt with my hand. Damn bruise. Told you. Anyways, Mr. Kamon left and went somewhere around the school. "I thought you hated me. I mean, a few minutes ago, you snapped at me. Why didn't you turn me in while you had the chance? Even though it'll be a lie?" I asked, baffled by the choice Michiru made.  
  
Michiru blushed. That's the first time I saw her blush. She's pretty. Heh. I should stop thinking about these things. She sheepishly stared at the ground. "I-I don't-t know...." Oh. Why is she blushing? "Well..um...okay...do you want-" I was cut off by a loud voice. "HEY! MICHIRU!!!" a voice yelled somewhere down the hall. We both looked to where the voice was coming from. Who the hell was interrupting MY moment?? The voice belonged to some dude I didn't know. He came up to us.  
  
"um..Hi Brandon." Michiru softly said. He smiled and then looked at me. "Who's the blonde?" Did that freak just called me a blonde? Oh yeah....Yes, I was a blonde but the way he said it was like an insult. Hey, I can take him. Two hits: I hit him, he hit the ground. I chuckled at that thought. But, I can't fight on school grounds because Mr. Kamon or some other teacher will yell at me. Can't risk that. I already had a bad impression on Mr. Kamon. Oh well. "This is Haruka. Haruka, Brandon." He grinned. I didn't. We both stared at each other for a moment. I had my arms crossed. I kept a solemn face. Michiru looked bewildered at our actions. I wonder if he likes Michiru. Probably...otherwise he wouldn't be here...  
  
He looked at his watch. He instantly said, "Michiru, I'll talk to you later. I have practice right now. Bye Michiru. See ya blonde." With that, he left. How dare he!!! Messing with my name and Michiru! I want to grab him and hurt him so bad he'd wish he was never born. Hehe. Hey, I'm alone with Michiru. Cool.  
  
"What were you asking before he came here?" Michiru asked. I snapped out of my own little dream world and stuttered. "Wha.? I mean, what did you ask?" Michiru giggled. "What were you going to ask me before Brandon came here?" Oh yeah. I looked at Michiru. "Before that jerk came here? Well, I wanted to see when do you want me......to...." I was cut off by Michiru's eyes.they sparkled. And I was attracted to them. I leaned closer and closer to Michiru's lips. I kissed her. To my greatest surprise, she did not pull away. Actually, I think she didn't know what to do. Should she pull away and slap me and tell me that it's over? Well, that didn't happen (thank heaven for that). Her lips trembled at first but a few seconds later she kissed me back with full force.  
  
Oh Heaven! Do you know how long I've dreamt for this moment??!! Well, a really long time. She slowly put her arms around my neck. What to do?? Hey, just to be honest, I haven't had any experience here (A/N: even though Haruka's 15, let's just assume that she has never kissed anyone before). After a few moments, I reluctantly pulled away because I was pretty much breathless. "So does this mean you're my girlfriend?" I breathed. She smiled and nodded.  
  
She looked at her watch and her eyes grew wide with fear. "Oh! I need to go to violin practice! I have to go now! Bye Haruka!" She then started to pull away from my grasp. "Hey," I said. "You know, angels don't play the violin..." Michiru smirked and replied, "Well I am no angel then. Angels play harps." I crossed my arms and told her," Well, there's probably some exception to the rule. Plus violins are more lighter up on the clouds than those colossal harps." I think that was true. "I have to go now." Michiru turned back and walked out of the campus.  
  
I had this dopey look on my face and walked somewhere in the halls. She's mine! Where am I going? I bumped to someone while walking. It was Brandon. Who could've known? Well, obviously not me. I thought he was at practice. That liar. "What do you want?" I snapped. It had shown clear to him that I didn't like him at all. "Hey! Stay away from Michiru! Who do you think you are just appearing up and kissing her??!" Hello?! Wasn't he the one that appeared with my moment with Michiru? He clearly does not know me well.  
  
"She's with me, Brandon. Find another girl to get." He got mad. Well, I was pissed off too. He's the second person that wants Michiru. The stupid waiter was the first. Do I need to teach Brandon a lesson too? "She's mine!" With that, he punched me in the face. Why must it be one of my best features to get all scratched up? Okay, time to get down. I like a challenge. I think my jaw or my lip was bleeding.  
  
"Hey, look who's behind you. Its Mr. Kamon." Brandon grinned. Mr. Kamon? Again? Was he lying to me? So, I have four choices: A) Look back and probably be tricked by Brandon and get punched again B) Look back and if Mr. Kamon was there, I'll have to explain C) Punch Brandon and if Mr. Kamon wasn't there, I won't get in trouble D) Punch Brandon and if Mr. Kamon was there, I'll be in trouble. Choices, choices. Damn. I had approximately two seconds to choose the answer.  
  
Either way, this won't end well....  
A/N: SORRY for the long delay..I know I have been jumping into conclusions and such but I was in a hurry. Anyways.um..please review! =) 


	12. Time to Panic

Chapter 12  
  
Before I had a chance to think, a cold hand touched my shoulder. I jumped. Scared. Who, me? Brandon laughed. Damn him. "Tenoh, what's going on here?" Oh damn... It was Mr. Kamon! Hey, it wasn't my fault for anything. I turned around. "Nothing, sir." He glared at me. "There's obviously been a fight here. You are bleeding." Smart. Brandon thought Mr. Kamon didn't notice so he started to back away. "Hold it right there, boy. Where do you think you are going?" That jerk just stood there. Clearly he was scared. Haha.  
  
Mr. Kamon had a defiant stare on the both of us. How is this situation my fault? I haven't done anything wrong. "What's going on here, you two?" I quickly answered before jerkface did. "He punched me." Why else would I be bleeding? The teacher then looked at Brandon. "Why did you punch him?" Brandon hesitated before speaking. "It's about personal stuff....we're cool now.." Mr. Kamon arched his eyebrow. "I need an explanation, whether it's personal or not, or you can discuss this in the principal's office." The jock fidgeted. He was probably going to make up a good reasonable explanation. Yeah, right.  
  
"Well, you see, we were..um..fooling around.and..stuff.." Mr. Kamon did not look convinced. Yay. "Come on. I want you in my office now. Follow me." I stood and watch as Mr. Kamon took Brandon to his office. Haha. He deserved it anyway. I turned and walked out of the campus.  
  
At Home..  
  
I decided to call Michiru up and ask her out. I was thinking of Magic Cafe House, the place where we first met. It was the closest place that I don't need a car to drive to. I only asked my mother that Saturday because I was too lazy to walk. Okay, this Saturday. I hope she's not busy. I nervously picked up the phone and dialed her number. Hey, I'm new at this. "Hello?" I gripped the phone hard. I think it was Michiru's mother. "Hi. May I speak to Michiru?" I hoarsely said. Okay, that sucked. "Yes you may. Hold on please." How nice. As I waited, I started to fidget with the phone cord. "Hello, its Michiru. Whom am I speaking to?" I blinked. I gripped the phone harder. "Uh..its Haruka." I stopped. Speak! Speak! Why did I stop? Told you I was new at this. "..What's up?" Ah, her voice is always oh so cheerful.I'm supposed to say something, aren't I? "Well.I was just wondering if you were busy..this Saturday." That sounded horrible! "Okay. When and where?" A thousands points earned for me. And minus a few hundred points for the pause breaks. Hey, I did fairly well. I told her I'd pick her up at 12 A.M. and walk to the Café together.  
  
Saturday.11:30 A.M.  
  
I woke up with an early start. Everything must be perfect today. And everyday that we are together... Anyways, I was really excited and jumpy this morning. I didn't tell my parents, only saying that I was doing something really important and was out all day. My mother had this confused look in her face like I wasn't myself at all. Hey, I have never been this joyous in all my life. Maybe because I was gloomy and sad all the time.  
  
I was going to walk to Michiru's house. Hey, I need exercise. Plus, I haven't been going to the gym regularly so it's a substitute. After saying bye to mother, I happily went to pick up Michiru. As I walked, I thought of the many things that we could do together. I was overjoyed with pride. Finally, someone that truly can pull me out of the darkness! I don't want to feel the sorrow or depression anymore.  
  
Suddenly, somebody pulled me into an empty alley. What the..? A cloth suddenly was at my mouth. Smart. "Don't move or I'll shoot!" That was a lame quote. I think he got that from a movie or some show. Of course I did not panic. He has to know whom he's dealing with. Then, a pistol shot up and aimed at my temple. Great. Time to panic. 


	13. Only One Shot

Thanks for the reviews! =)  
  
Chapter 13  
  
I didn't move. I wanted to, but I didn't. I don't want to die, not today. So, I listened to him. If he touches me, he's so damn going to pay. He backed me up until my back touched the cold cement wall. I finally got a nice glimpse of him. That damn jerk. Brandon. I gave out a short laughed. He glared at me.  
  
"No smart stuff, got it?" He strictly asked. I obediently nodded. He removed the cloth from my mouth and put it into his pocket. The pistol was still aimed at my temple. From the corner of my eye, it was a USP .45ACP Tactical (A/N: I'm sorry, but I wanted to put that.I really like this gun. I think it's so much better than the Glock, for cs anyways..hehe). I would lose half of my brain trying to get away..from him... I was not thinking of trying to escape, at least not for now. Hey, I know what I'm doing.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked. Hey, I needed to know. "Michiru." Hell no. He pulls me into an alley, aims a pistol at me, and tells me that he wants Michiru. Not over my dead body.. "I told you to get another woman." I said, through my gritted teeth. I was getting pretty mad. Plus, I was going to be late for my date with Michiru. She might think I ditched her. Damn. "No! She's mine! You stole her from me!" I could feel him tense up as he gripped the pistol harder. "How are you going to get her?" I asked, smiling. "I can shoot any minute, you know." That could've been a pretty good threat, but the way he said it was pretty pathetic. He was jealous and scared. Good. I looked at the corner of my eye, only seeing the pistol aimed straight at my temple. No, I am not going to grab it from him. See, if I did that, I'll probably get shot in the arm, leg, or head. I'm not going to take that risk. Ah, great. I studied the pistol. Something caught my eye. Oh, this was perfect. I finally had something I can use against him. "Go ahead a shoot." I simply said. Brandon gripped the USP harder. He probably doesn't know what to do. Good. "Aren't you scared? You know, when you die, I can get your woman. Aren't you scared of that? Only I can choose your fate," he said, smiling at me. I grinned. I told you he doesn't know whose he's dealing with. "Brandon, be smart and put the gun down," I retorted. He was getting pissed. So was I. He glared at me. He must've known something was up the way I was acting. He huffed and looked at me straight into my eyes.  
  
Only one shot was heard in the alley.. 


	14. So who died?

Chapter 14  
  
Damn. Why do these things happen when you least expect it? I'm feeling pain right now. Literally. It hurts. What happened was that Brandon didn't know was that he had the safety click on. I took the gun from him and, stupidly, switched to manual. We struggled for the gun and one of us pulled the trigger. It shot through a brick wall. At least no one got hurt. When I stopped struggling, the idiot pulled out a switchblade and stabbed me, below my left rib. When he realized what he did, he ran away. So, now, I'm sort of bleeding to death. I helplessly struggled to get up. This is just perfect. I'm pissed. I was going to be late. It's all Brandon's fault. I will kill him if I die. I covered the wound with my hand. That didn't really help. More and more blood seeped out...  
  
I haven't really thought death was a bad thing. The dying part is what hurts most. Okay, I'm losing concentration right now. Can't see well.  
  
'Where am I? In Heaven? Wait, I'm dead? Hey! I can't be dead! I haven't even fulfilled my goal yet! I looked around. I barely can see anything. I could hear voices far away. So, am I really dead? I feel so weak. And tired. I could fall any minute now. But, I can't. No, I won't. If I fall, I might not be able to stand up. That won't be a good thing. I don't have the energy, but I have to try. I can't move. Hey, the voices could help me. Unfortunately, I could barely hear what they are saying. Again, I feel weak. This sucks. Wait, this could be a matter of life and death here. I have to get up. I must try.'  
  
I slowly opened my eyes. I could hear, "Haruka! Please wake up! Please. Please.." That voice. Michiru. She's here. For me? "Micireu." What was that? I sounded terrible. I had a plastic thing that covered my nose and mouth. I think it was suppose to help me breathe. Michiru looked at me. Her eyes went wide as she jumped and hugged me. She looked so happy. "Haruka! You're awake!" I took the plastic thing off and asked, "Wha..what happened?" My throat was dry. "You don't remember?" Michiru solemnly asked. It was all a blur. I don't really remember. I felt very tired all of a sudden. "Haruka, please don't talk. You need rest. I can explain later. Just rest." How smoothing and nice. I looked at Michiru's warm eyes before falling into deep slumber.  
  
I woke up. I turned slightly and saw the young goddess sleeping soundlessly on a chair. She looked very uncomfortable. I took the plastic thing off. "Hey." I whispered as I took my hand out and stroked Michiru's cheek. She woke up, startled. I smiled. "You look very uncomfortable. And you looked like you haven't gotten much sleep for a few days." I said, while she overlapped her hand with mine. "I know. I have been waiting for you to wake up." Michiru responded, as she got a little teary eyed. "I'm sorry to cause you the trouble. It must have pretty been difficult." I wanted to move. I probably have been in this bed for a few days or more. I lousily tried to get up. My side hurt. Damn. "Haruka, don't!" Michiru gently pushed me back down. "Why?" Did I lose some part of my body or something? I hope not. Better not.  
  
"Because you were stabbed. Two and a half inches through your body. Someone found you unconscious in the alley and called 911. You lost a lot of blood before arriving at the hospital. You have been sleeping for about a week and a half now." She then softy whispered, "You nearly died." I bit my lower lip. "Hey, look at the bright side. I woke up. I'm fine now. So when am I going to get out of here?" Like now? Please let it be now. This place is so scary and small and too much white. And not to mention the fact that I'm wearing a hideous white gown. Michiru sighed and responded, "If you recover fast enough, you can get out in about a week." Well, it's only for a week. It can't be any longer. I must get out of here. I need to move.  
  
"What about Brandon?" I asked, as hatred and revenge returned to my mind. I remember now. Damn him. "He is the one who hurt you?" Michiru asked. I nodded. I had an urge to like shift around. If you sleep for an endlessly long time, your body will become more tired. I already am weak. I don't want stay here, on this uncomfortable bed. Wait, Michiru. I was complaining stuff about myself and nothing about Michiru. Okay, okay. I guess I should start now.  
  
"How long have you been here? You know, waiting for me?" I asked, patiently waiting for her answer. "Ever since you passed out, I waited for you everyday to regain consciousness." Oh. How thoughtful and caring. I owe her a favor then. Must be a pretty big one. She wasted her time for me! "Just to let you know, I appreciate it. And, since you wasted your time on me, I owe you a big favor then. Really, I do." I breathed in and continued. "Michiru, I always dreamt of you, being with me, everyday since you came into my life. I waited for you, just wanting for you to notice me. I didn't know how long it will take for you to notice but even if you didn't I was always satisfied because you were so happy. Just a glimpse of the smile of your face makes me so happy. I have been in the darkness, shedding sadness and depression in my own little world. But ever since we were together I've finally got out of the darkness and been introduced to the light. I don't want to lose you now. Never. You will always be in my heart and forever. And I just wanted you to know that I love you." Hey, that came out okay. This will be one of the very few times that I'm going to be all soft and mushy and stuff. Michiru was getting all teary eyed. Was she crying for happiness? Our love? Or both?  
  
"Haruka, I love you too. I didn't know how.important you meant to me. Yes, I know I have been cranky when I met you. And I was ignorant to let you go. When someone called and told me that you were in the hospital, my heart crashed and I thought that I would never see you again. I was so depressed and I finally realized that you're everything to me. You're my soul, my life, my destiny, my lover. And I was a fool when I missed it for the first time. You are also my light too. Everything about you is so great and wonderful and special." Did she say special? Me? She's the special one. Her words are so loving and caring and sweet. I smiled and leaned as close to her as I can get without falling onto the floor. She smelled nice. I stared into her eyes, which were deep in passion and love that I always wanted. Our lips touched, just the slightest, and I wanted more. Okay, that may have sounded selfish, but what the hey, I always wanted her. Plus, I only get to live once, so what harm would that do?  
  
I leaned in closer. Michiru backed up, a little. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?" No. Wait, I mean yes but no. "What if you are delirious? What if you have more surprises to tell me? What if you are lying?" Michiru wondered off with a few more questions before stopping. Should I answer one by one? What does she want with this? I responded, "I don't think I'm delirious right now. And no, I'm not lying to you. Plus, I'd like to surprise you once in a while." Well it's the truth. "You're so silly." Michiru simply said, earning a grin from me. "Well what can I say? Being all nice and caring have disadvantages, you know." Well that was definitely silly. Michiru smiled as she leaned in and kissed me. Delirious time.  
  
A/N: There's like one or two chapters left. Hit me up if you have any questions. 


End file.
